


【墨凤】【卫白】Borrowed Time （5）

by yishangtanhuan



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yishangtanhuan/pseuds/yishangtanhuan
Summary: 人心善变，宽时遍法界，窄时不容针。





	【墨凤】【卫白】Borrowed Time （5）

05 交易

次日清晨，白凤在卫庄的臂弯中惊醒，只觉得头痛欲裂，身上也酸软疲惫。他见卫庄似是没醒，便硬撑着起身，悄悄回到自己的房间。等到天色大亮，白凤和别人一样准时出现在餐厅，看起来神色冷冽如常，其实却是恍惚失神。他味同嚼蜡地吃着早饭，眼神不时飘向别处。直到旅行结束，卫庄都没有再出现。

当晚回到家里，白凤便发起了高烧，直到第二天早上也没有好转。墨鸦本想留下来照顾白凤，可白凤却十分固执，态度强硬地让墨鸦去上学。

墨鸦拗不过白凤，便乖乖去学校上课，可点名过后便趁着课间休息翻墙逃课。墨鸦一路飞奔回家，却还没忘记在小饭店买了菜肉粥，在药店买了退烧药，甚至在水果店买了水果。他拎着吃的一路小跑上楼，掏出钥匙便准备进屋，却突然听到里面传来骚动的声响，随即便是东西打碎的声音。

“白凤？”墨鸦担心是白凤病弱摔倒，慌忙打开房门，“你还好吧？”

一个陌生的男子转过身，冷峻的脸上神情疑惑，仿佛是墨鸦进错了家门。墨鸦也错愕地停下脚步，俩人一时面面相觑。白凤从那男人身后探出头来，看见是墨鸦，连忙慌乱整理好身上的衣服。墨鸦却并没留意白凤的衣装不整，他正盯着眼前地上打碎的杯子，那是白凤的杯子，苦味的汤药撒了一地。

“墨鸦……你……你怎么没去上学？”

白凤的脸色苍白虚弱，语气却十分恼火，让墨鸦几乎有些瑟缩。

那个陌生的男子没有说话，却上下打量着墨鸦，眼神中的疑惑逐渐变得耐人寻味。

那时墨鸦已经初中，个子比同龄人高出一头，像白凤一样生出了美少年的雏形。他平时总能碰到奇怪的人和视线，便对那灼热的眼光本能地觉得浑身不自在。他后退一步，毫不客气地瞪着那男子问道：“你是谁？你在我家干什么？”

“你家？”卫庄许久没被人这么呛声质问过了，不由得挑起眉毛，“你是白凤什么人？”

“我是他弟……”

“他是我邻居家的孩子。”墨鸦还没说完，就被白凤抢白打断。墨鸦愣在原地，听出来白凤是急着和自己撇清关系，心里莫名其妙生出好大委屈，一时瞪着白凤没有接话。

卫庄看出了墨鸦眼神里的难过，心知这个男孩和白凤关系匪浅，却不点破，只是顺着白凤的意思随口道：“是吗？倒是挺关心你的，还有你家钥匙。”

“关你什么事！”墨鸦听卫庄言语轻浮，越发没好脸色，“你是谁啊？到底来干嘛？”

“嗬，脾气倒是不小。”卫庄看小墨鸦一副凶巴巴的样子，轻笑出声，随即正色道，“我叫卫庄，白凤是我的助理。”

“哦……呃……你来看望白凤吗？”墨鸦听到卫庄是白凤的上司，下意识地瞄了眼白凤，见白凤一脸愠色，以为白凤是生气自己没有礼貌，下意识地收了锋芒换了语气。

“白特助告了病假，我担心他没人照顾，便特地来看看。”卫庄像是没留意墨鸦的尴尬，只是耸了耸肩笑道，“没想到白特助有这么热心的小邻居，倒是我多此一举了。”

墨鸦支支吾吾地不知道该如何回应卫庄的玩笑。卫庄却一改往日的冷峻，几乎是和蔼可亲地揉了揉墨鸦的头，意有所指地看着白凤道，“麻烦你好好照顾白凤了，我还等着他回来上班呢。”

墨鸦下意识地点头，眼角却看到白凤的神色越发冷冽，只觉得房间里的气氛说不出的怪异。好在卫庄没有久留，很快便告辞离去。

卫庄刚走，墨鸦便转头对白凤说：“你老板人还不错嘛，亲自上门来探病？还有，你刚刚干嘛不说我是你弟弟？”

“墨鸦，你……”白凤病中本就虚弱，此刻听墨鸦惹了事还不明就里的样子更加气短。他跌坐在茶几上，几乎是咬牙切齿道：“我让你去上学的……你跑回来干什么？真不懂事！”

“我……我怕你中午饿了，就去给你买点吃的……”

墨鸦本还在生气白凤说自己是邻居家小孩，见白凤难得发脾气，又确实为逃学而心虚，便忍不住先放软了语气讨饶。他讨好地将买来的粥递到白凤手里，还倒来了温水让白凤吃药。

白凤捧着那碗还有点余温的米粥，知道墨鸦一定是一路跑着回来的，心里先有点感动。他没有再多说什么，只是把墨鸦带回来的粥喝得干干净净，又乖乖地照着墨鸦的吩咐吃了药去床上休息。墨鸦见白凤没再计较自己逃学和不礼貌的事儿，看起来像是消了气的模样，暗自松了口气，连忙一脸乖巧地给白凤盖上被子，又狗腿地去客厅打扫打碎的杯子和汤药。

等墨鸦收拾完再回到卧室，白凤似乎已经睡熟。墨鸦轻轻走到床边，看见白凤苍白的脸颊上泛着病态的红晕，忍不住弯腰亲了亲白凤的额头，以试探白凤的体温

白凤本是佯装熟睡，墨鸦的嘴唇却突然落在他的额头，又湿又凉又软，把他吓了一跳。墨鸦的嘴唇停留了好半天，又去拿了块凉毛巾放在白凤的额头，才轻手轻脚地关门离开。

白凤慢慢地坐起身来，将滑落的湿毛巾拿在手里。他听到墨鸦正在厨房哼着歌切水果，心底莫名生出一丝柔软，让他几乎想落眼泪。

白凤休息了两天，第三天便回去上班。卫庄神色如常，照常安排白凤工作。只是偶然随口问起那个邻居家的孩子，似是无意其实有心。白凤知道卫庄一定已经查好墨鸦的资料，便如实坦白墨鸦是几年前自己领养的孩子。他隐去了墨鸦父亲的身世，只说墨鸦是曾照顾过自己的邻居的孩子，不忍心看他流落在孤儿院。自己当年没到法定的领养年龄，只能借【逆流沙】的名义领养。

言下之意，倒不是有意向卫庄隐瞒墨鸦的存在，只是不想别人知道自己假公济私，暗藏了本该送进【逆流沙】的孩子。

卫庄觉得和自己让人查到的消息八九不离十，便没再追问，只让白凤不用担心。没过几天，【逆流沙】的管事便将墨鸦合法的领养文件送到了白凤手里，并告诉白凤凭这份文件便可以让墨鸦去补办合法的身份证和户口，省下不菲的借读费和医疗费。而且如果白凤没有时间，【逆流沙】还可以去帮忙办理。

白凤向他道了谢，心里却知道卫庄早为这些标好了价格。自己甚至没有拒绝和讨价还价的权利。

当天晚上，卫庄让白凤陪他一起去参加市长的晚宴。晚宴结束后，卫庄打发走司机，开车带白凤去了郊外的别墅。俩人一路无话，仿佛早就达成了默契的共识。

白凤沉默地跟着卫庄走进偌大却空旷的别墅，还没等卫庄开口便动手去脱自己的衣服。卫庄目不转睛地看着白凤脱到一丝不挂，那白皙的身体慢慢照亮他的眼睛。他毫不客气地上前拥住白凤亲吻抚弄，接着便将白凤拦腰抱起，向卧室走去。

他在宽大的床上一只一只掰开白凤的手脚，在那顺从绽开的身体上肆意驰骋，觉得这真是自己在【逆流沙】做过最划算的生意之一。


End file.
